Love Game
by Vanui
Summary: Fate was triggering many flags, and she had no idea what to do…


A/N: I promised myself I wouldn't do something silly. Too late.

**Warning: If you are under the age of 13, please turn away. There are some "almost" graphic things in here. That is all.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal summer day.<p>

She was sitting down at her assigned school desk and staring absently out the window. The teacher was droning on about a civil war of some sort, but the blonde-haired teen could not even remember what country they were talking about in the first place. Not that she was really thinking about history, anyway.

In fact, her mind was blissfully blank. Her normally attentive eyes, trained to foresee incoming danger at any given time, remained glazed-over and unusually distracted. The calm sky, scarcely filled with white clouds that day, was demanding her absolute, undivided attention.

She did not know how long she silently stared at the wide, blue expanse outside the window. The loud school bell rang, signaling the start of their lunch break and startling the teen out of her thoughts.

Much to her surprise, a pair of hands appeared and clapped loudly in front of her face. A sudden cracking sound filled the air as the sharp noise immediately snapped her back to reality, and she jumped in her seat as a reflex. Ears ringing, she stared up into gleaming blue eyes.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha called in a sing-song voice, "you never space out in class. Is something wrong?"

Fate was about to tell her friend that she was fine, but a small feeling in the back of her mind prevented her from doing so. Her visible hesitation seemed to worry the brunette.

"Are you too hot, Fate-chan?" the observant girl asked. The person in question raised a confused eyebrow.

Hot?

A delicate hand, battle-hardened but still graceful, wiped her forehead. Feeling the sticky sweat cling to her palm, Fate realized how blistering hot it actually was in the classroom. Her school uniform, including her skirt, was damp from all of her sweat.

"Huh," she murmured. It was strange how she hadn't noticed it at all earlier.

"If it's too _hot_, Fate-chan," the Ace of Aces teased, "then why don't we go some place to cool off? I know _just the place_."

The blonde shivered. Something wasn't right with the way her childhood friend said that.

"Um, sure?" the confused girl hesitantly let out.

Nanoha giggled excitedly. "Good. Then meet me in the locker room after school, Fate-chan."

With a flick of her ponytail, her childhood friend walked away, while Fate stared after her, not able to peel her eyes off the retreating brunette. She could've been imagining things, but _were Nanoha's hips deliberately swaying with every step she took?_

* * *

><p>She covered her mouth as a loud yawn escaped her mouth. Eyes watering, she got up and stretched as the rest of her classmates excitedly chattered about, with many of them hurrying out to go home or attend clubs. Considering that she had spent the entire morning spacing out, it came as no surprise that she did the same for all her afternoon classes.<p>

Nanoha's strange actions earlier hung on her mind as well.

Sighing, she grabbed her bag and hurried toward the exit of the room. Nanoha had disappeared immediately after the bell rang, giving Fate no time to talk to her before their little meeting.

With no regard to her surroundings, her pace quickened. She walked briskly past several hallways, dodging people left and right. A sense of urgency gripped her, though she had no reason to rush.

Quickly rounding a corner, she noticed someone right in front of her and, before she could stop herself, bowled the person over, turning them into a tangled heap on the floor. Fate let out a squeak of surprise as her head collided with the stranger's skull, before two loud cries of pain filled the hallway.

Head pounding, the normally calm mage laid there and waited for the throbbing to fade away, cursing silently in her mind. However, her victim was not as level-headed as Fate was and let out a stream of curses that made several onlookers blush in embarrassment at the nature of the words.

Blinking in surprise, the blonde lifted herself slightly off the soft body beneath her and stared at the enraged face of Vita Yagami. The red-head cracked open an eye, her left one still squeezed shut in pain, and glared up at her assaulter.

"Get. Off. Me. Now," the irritated girl spat out. Fate blushed as she realized their compromising position, scrambling off immediately and stammering out an "I'm sorry". Unexpectedly, an arm shot up and grabbed her wrist, keeping the embarrassed girl from running away.

Vita frowned up at the blushing girl from her spot on the floor and growled, "What are you in a rush for? At least help me up, geez."

Fate did as she was told and pulled the short girl up.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized. "I'll make it up to y-"

"If you were truly sorry, then you wouldn't have done it in the first place," the scowling girl interrupted. Fate sighed. Vita was being as difficult as usual.

"Listen, I have somewhere I need to be, so if you could let me go, I promise I'll apologize properly later," Fate reasoned, tapping her foot impatiently. The shorter girl didn't release her grip.

"An apology's not going to cut it."

A blonde eyebrow twitched.

"Fine. I'll do whatever you want some other time, alright?" she offered, inwardly sensing an uneasy feeling settle in the pit of her stomach.

A devilish grin crossed the hammer-wielding mage's face. Loosening her grip, she allowed Fate to slip out of her grasp, rubbing the taller girl's wrist slightly before completely letting go.

Fate herself repressed a shudder at the feeling, not knowing if Hayate's knight had done that _on purpose_ or not.

"I look forward to it, then."

She felt as if she had just sold her soul to the devil.

* * *

><p>Looking around, she spotted a clock nearby and read the time. It seemed as if she had wasted a good seven minutes or so in her little encounter with the irritable knight.<p>

Eyes still locked on the ticking hands of the clock, she sped up her pace and neglected to face forward in time to avoid running straight into a pair of strong arms. Stumbling into the soft chest of a mysterious stranger, the arms wrapped around her and prevented the two from ending up in the same mess that Fate and Vita had been in only minutes ago.

Her sore head let her know that running into things was still not a very good idea.

"Woah! Watch where you're going, Testarossa," the husky, familiar voice of the stranger warned. The stunned girl tried to respond, but found that her face was still firmly pressed between two soft mounds of flesh. Fate felt the heat rush to her head and knew she was going bright red.

Pushing against the arms holding her, the red-faced girl managed to rip herself out of her captor's embrace and stumbled backwards. With an amused glint in her eyes was Signum Yagami, sporting her practice kendo outfit in a way that was making heads turn and hearts melt.

Her blush intensified.

"Sorry, s-sempai," she stuttered.

The kendo captain looked down and leaned in close to Fate's face. "Are you alright, Testarossa? Your face is extremely red."

Fate flung herself backwards in a panic. Signum's concerned gaze made her flush even harder, and she almost fainted when their foreheads connected a second later.

"You don't seem to have a fever," her sempai stated.

Signum's mouth was awfully, awfully close, and Fate tried to remember how to breathe.

"Sorry, Signum-sempai. I've got to go now, so if you would excuse me," she managed to croak out.

The pink-haired woman merely nodded and stepped off to the side, a smirk gracing her features as she said, "Well, alright then. If you have the time later, though, why don't we have a _one on one_?"

Fate gulped and agreed to it, quickly running off towards the locker room right after. Even Signum was giving off weird vibes today.

* * *

><p>It was probably wise for her to keep clear of all her other friends if she ever wanted to make it to Nanoha in a reasonable amount of time. She hid behind several corners and ducked into various rooms to avoid meeting anyone she might know.<p>

Arisa, Suzuka, and even Teana came close to meeting Fate, but the paranoid mage managed to avoid them all. There was no telling if all of the people she knew were affected by the strangeness of the day, and she did not intend to find out.

However, as it was, she carefully peeked around a corner only to see Subaru rapidly approaching. Ducking quickly back around, Fate sprinted to the other end of the hallway and peeked around that corner too. The panicking teen cursed. Teana, gaze concentrated on something to the side, was also coming her way. She was trapped.

Effectively sandwiched between two people she would rather not see today, the panicking girl had no choice but to hide. Opening the first door she came across, Fate rushed in and slammed the poor door behind her.

"Hello, Fate-chan," the school nurse greeted.

Burgundy eyes blinked.

"Um, hello, Shamal-sensei," she greeted back.

"Are you alright, Fate-chan?" Concerned brown eyes turned towards her. "You look a little hot. Perhaps you should take some of your clothes off and lie down?"

Fate was out the door before Shamal even had a chance to finish.

* * *

><p>Fate halted.<p>

"Oh, uh, hello Ginga-sempai," she greeted. The purple-haired teen smiled in response.

"Hello, Fate-san. My sister was looking for you," Ginga told the suddenly shaking blonde. "Why don't I just call-"

"NO!" Fate yelled, frantically trying to grab the small cell phone out of Ginga's hands. The perplexed Nakajima kept it away though, and laughed.

"Seems like you and Subaru need to get some things sorted out," she grinned, drawing the complete wrong conclusion.

"Oh my god, please don't-"

There were beeping noises, then ringing sounds, as Ginga dialed her sister's number.

Fate turned around and prepared to flee, but found herself thrown into a classroom and tied up with a rope.

"What? Where did you get this rope?" she screamed, tied to a chair. Ginga only smiled innocently before turning to her phone and murmuring into it.

Minutes later, a frazzled Subaru burst into the room. "Thank you so much for finding her, Gin-nee!"

The older sister merely giggled and stepped out, saying, "I'll keep watch outside, okay?"

Subaru nodded in thanks and then turned around to the horrified prisoner. There were a few seconds of silence before a strange smile appeared on Subaru's face.

"Hello, Fate-san…"

Subaru reached down and caressed Fate's cheeks, going in a gentle and slow motion that made Fate feel very strange. Her other hand went down to rest on Fate's chest, where she gave a little squeeze.

The poor enforcer yelped and struggled against her bonds.

"Subaru! What are you doing?"

The girl in question merely bent down and started sucking on Fate's pale neck, ignoring the protests coming from beneath her. Subaru frantically started to undo the knot on the rope in order to get to Fate's clothes, not stopping her assault on the blonde's skin.

Before anything else could happen, however, a loud slamming noise shocked Subaru off poor Fate, and Teana stepped inside the classroom. Ginga, unconscious, hung limply as Teana dragged the sister by her collar.

"And just _what_ did you think you were doing to _my_ Fate?" she asked, face taking on an interesting shade of red. Subaru merely gaped at her sister's still form.

"And what did you just do to Gin-nee?" she screamed, tackling Teana to the floor and landing with a thump.

Grunts and yelling filled the air as the two wrestled each other on the floor, where they completely forgot about everything else in the world and only concentrated on dominating over one another. They were sure to have bruises tomorrow.

Fate took a moment to process what had just happened, then fixed her clothes before she snuck out, Subaru and Teana having completely forgotten about the prize they were to claim.

* * *

><p>She panted heavily against a cold steel locker, trying to regain her breath after sprinting her way to the locker room.<p>

That took a couple years off her life.

Then her hands were thrown upwards and pinned above her head. The resounding slamming noise echoed inside the hollow steel, mingling with the shriek of surprise from Fate's mouth. Shaking burgundy eyes met burning blue as Fate's slender body was pushed against the row of lockers, the locks digging uncomfortably into her back.

Lips dominated the blonde's gaping mouth, and a tongue easily invaded the inside of her mouth. The shocked girl could not respond or push away.

Nanoha Takamachi pulled back and panted, a predatory grin spreading across her face.

A couple seconds passed by.

"_N-N-N-N-N-NANOHA?_" she squeaked out, face turning a magnificent tomato red.

The grin grew larger. "It's hot, isn't it, Fate-chan? Why don't we get those clothes off you?" the panting girl breathed out.

The blonde tried to back away, but only felt her body press harder against the lockers. She was sweaty and uncomfortable, and she _should not be doing this with her best friend_!

"Listen, Nanoha,mmph-" Her lips were covered again, effectively cutting off her meek protests even as she tried to push the aggressive teen away. Hands started unbuttoning her uniform, slipping into her shirt and groping her soft breasts.

The room seemed to spin around her vision, and Fate was quickly forgetting the reasons why she should not be doing things with Nanoha. Instead, she began to wonder why she hadn't done something like this before. She had been missing out…

Nanoha pulled away, and before the flustered enforcer could complain, something wet pressed against her breast. Through her hazy vision, Fate realized Nanoha was using her tongue…

* * *

><p>A controller clattered to the ground, as the player previously holding it gaped in shock at the holographic screen in front of her. The brunette next to her on the couch groaned, her face buried between her hands. Even though most it was covered, one could tell that the entirety of the woman's face was a deep, heavily embarrassed red.<p>

Hayate grinned at her two friends.

"Well, what'd you think?" she asked, holding back her laughter.

Fate was frozen in shock and could not grace the mischievous woman with an answer. Nanoha continued to keep her red face covered and answered instead. "Hayate, why did you even _make_ that?" the instructor asked, voice slightly muffled by her hands.

Hayate snickered.

The enforcer, however, was still mortified by the images flashing on the screen. "W-what I want to know e-even more, is what y-you're planning t-to d-do with a game like that!" the blonde stammered.

"Aw, can't I make my two best friends a date-sim to celebrate their anniversary?" the commander pouted. Fate's eyebrow twitched.

"A date-sim that just _happens_ to have all our other friends chasing after me during high-school?" her incredulous voice asked, a blonde eyebrow still twitching.

The pout increased. "If it makes you feel any better, Nanoha's the only girl you can chase after without a bad end."

"That _doesn't_ make me feel better _at all_."

A loud moan erupted from the speakers. Fate, if possible, turned even redder.

"I swear-"

The sound of a door clicking open interrupted the beginning of the rant, silencing the three adults in the room.

The sound of footsteps accompanied the two figures that had just entered the room.

"Mama! I brought Ein-"

Mismatched eyes took in the scene before her. They flickered towards the flashing screen, then at the three _adults_ frozen in place.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I seem to have interrupted something. Come on, Einhart-chan, let's go over to your place today," Vivio stated, not even batting an eye at the mature scenes displayed. Einhart, however, had turned bright red and was staring.

"U-Uh…" the flushed girl stuttered. Vivio sighed, grabbed Einhart's limp hand, and dragged her out.

The door clicked shut again.

Silence reigned over the room, with only the moans and screams of pleasure disturbing it.

Hayate felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead.

"Raising Heart-"

Another click of the door resounded as the mischievous brunette sprinted out.

* * *

><p>AN: Liked it? Hated it? Lemme know~

Thanks for reading!


End file.
